A number of different memory systems are known in the art. However, known technological and scaling limitations of the memories based on existing technologies, such as flash memories, generate problems for the microelectronics industry. The problems are compounded for the memory industries.
Documents incorporated by reference in the present patent application are to be considered an integral part of the application except that to the extent any terms are defined in these incorporated documents in a manner that conflicts with the definitions made explicitly or implicitly in the present specification, only the definitions in the present specification should be considered.